scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
New York Military Shipyard
SCP Foundation United States of America Russian Federation |used = 1987-present |condition = Active |open_to_public = Yes |controlledby = SCP Foundation (formerly) *Pi-2 Umbra Die *Umbra Die Mercs Federal Defense Army United Earth Federation United States of America |current_commander = Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope Vassily Aleksander Petrenko |occupants = UEF Armed Forces *7th battalion, 5th Military Brigade *UEF Expeditionary Fleet United States Armed Forces *United States Military Expeditionary Fleet *Pi-2 Russian Armed Forces *New Soviet Union Expeditionary Fleet |events = Defection of Pi-2 Reformation of Pi-2}} The New York Military Shipyard, also known as NYMS, was a military installation located in the New York-New Jersey waters. History The Military Shipyard was built in January 18, 1963 when the SCP Foundation and the United States begins a cooperation to build the New York Military Shipyard. It was completely built in August 12, 1973. The SCP Foundation decided to have retired US Army General Daladier Gerard Calliope to reside there after finishing its construction. General Daladier was also given access to a more limited SCPs to study with. An assault by the Chaos Insurgency causes Military Task Forces Unit: Elements of Harmony to intervene, which was a success. After increasing U-Boats at up to 25, air defenses by 17, and artilleries by 56, the NYMS has been renovated with more defenses to protect from hostile forces. Numbers of security guards was increased alongside military personnel. Due to the threats of several Factions of Interests, Pi-2 was forced to increase personnel, vehicles, aircrafts, helicopters, and ships for extra security. At February 12, 1977, Daladier was married to Suzy Calliope on the New York Shipyard, which the wedding was attended by Foundation personnel, Global Occult Coalition personnel, GRU Division P personnel, and Horizon Initiative operatives alongside The Factory and Doctor Wondertainment employees, and "Nobody" Agents. On 1986, he NYMS became an Armed Shipyard when SCP Foundation, United States Armed Forces, European Militaries, Asian militaries, and the Military of the USSR sends recruits for that shipyard. In October 14 1988, Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope was apparently born in Satory, France, where the same day, The Factory and Doctor Wondertainment builds an SCP. The SCPS Aeneas, a Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier, arrives on the port of New York, where known Foundation and Pi-2 personnel was waiting. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Calliope was studying about militaries, conflicts, and others - this is which he became an enlightened socialist. In the year 2001, the year where the September 11 attacks started, Calliope decided to go to the Satory College and the Paris College, where he returns to America with a master's decree of computer science. Calliope also joins the New York College, where he receives a Master's Decree of Music and then again, a Master's Decree of computer science - this master's decree of computer science made him a computer expert to create his own games. In the New York Military Shipyard at the year 2006, a large assault had begun but were beaten back. The assaulting soldiers were Fourth Reich soldiers, and of its twenty-five-man group was killed, only one was taken by Pi-2 but said soldier was given a peaceful leave. When Pi-2 was disbanded, Sergeant Calliope was given Pi-1. However, an assault on one of the Containment Sites causes NYMS to send forces. After the assault was repelled, The Administrator promoted Sergeant Calliope to the rank of captain with Vassily promoted to the rank of scientist lieutenant. Two years later, the NYMS retains its name when Pi-2 "defects" from the Foundation because of its sinister antics. Locations There are a number of locations within the New York Military Shipyards where several buildings, docks, etc. were located. Docks The docks was located northeast, where the ships was built. The docks was also used for maintenance, cannon refitting, refuel, rearm, embark and disembark important equipment and personnel. Commander Center The command center was located on the center-right. This base is were V1 Command was headquartered. Power Plants The power plants itself was located to the northwest, where it powers electricity for the Military Shipyards. It was also the main source of electricity for the Internet and Wi-Fi. Barracks The barracks was apparently to the east, where the 7th Battalion, 5th Military Brigade was located. Oil derricks The oil derricks was located east, near the Barracks. Delta Helipad The Delta Helipad was located south, where Admiral Calliope was used to have Colonel James Malkovich pilot the Drache helicopter in order to go to New York. Convention Center The convention center appears to be created for the bronies and pegasisters when he built it. It was apparently the New York Military Shipyards' United Earth Federation Military Academy, where it was modeled after the Moscow Suvorov Military Music College, the Republic of China Military Academy, the United States Military Academy, the Philippine Military Academy, and know military academies. Prison Buildings Several prison buildings were located in the center-left where it holds those who neither breaches base, trying to assassinate, etc. War Factory The War Factory was located on the bottom-left. It was used to create Leopard Tanks, Crusader Tanks, Humvees, Tomahawk Launchers, and Paladin Tanks. Air Fields The Air Fields were located west of the command center. It was used to store Raptors, King Raptors, Aurora Alpha Bombers, Apache Longbows, Blackhawks, Seaknights, and others. Security Office The Security Office was located near the command center; the former was to the south. Patriot Missile Systems The Patriot Missile Systems were used all over the military shipyard to take out any enemy forces; be it airborne, waterborne, amphibious, or ground-borne. Unknown Anti-Air Guns The Unknown Anti-Air Guns were used all over the military shipyard to take out any enemy forces; be it ground-borne and airborne. Anti-Air Flak Guns This Flak Guns were used to take out enemy air units. They were placed all over the base. They somehow put flak onto their enemies. Surface-to-Air Missile Sites The SAM Sites were also placed everywhere to take out enemy forces that were airborne. They are also capable of targeting multiple enemies. Artillery Battery Bases The Artillery Battery Bases were placed in every positions of the shipyard in order to defend the shipyard from being attacked. Defensive Fire Bases The Defensive Fire Bases acts as the anti-ground and anti-waterborne defenses of the shipyards. They were placed everywhere to protect the shipyards. It was armed with a 155mm howitzer and four sentry turrets. Combat Bunkers These bunkers were placed everywhere in the shipyards because they are to protect the shipyards. They were manned by several infantries: riflemen, submachine gunners, machine gunners, rocket troops, shotgunners, and snipers. Submarine Pens Two Submarine Pens were located inside the docks. This is most likely for the submarines to load, refill, and rearm. Containment Facilities The Containment Facilities were placed in the center of the base, attached to the command center. These attached buildings were used to make personnel travel. Military/Scientific Labs These scientific/military labs were located beneath the command center for the production of weapons. Cruise Missile Silo The Cruise Missile Silo was used to launch a missile into any locations. These one was placed next north of the command center. Tomahawk Storm Base The Tomahawk Storm Base was created which was located next to the command center to the right. It can launch Tomahawk missiles, but it is Mark III. Category:United Earth Federation Category:SCP Foundation Category:Pi-2 Category:New York Military Shipyards Category:UEF Armed Forces Category:United States Military Expeditionary Fleet Category:New Soviet Union Expeditionary Fleet Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Russian Armed Forces Category:Federal Defense Army Category:Umbra Die Category:Umbra Die Mercs Category:Locations Category:Military Academies Category:Bronies